


[podfic] Day In, Day Out

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-31
Updated: 2009-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[from text post] Lorne is a precise man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Day In, Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Day In, Day Out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15007) by ana_grrl. 



**Download** : [MP3 (19.52 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Stargate%20Atlantis/Day%20In,%20Day%20Out.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:21:19


End file.
